


Captain Babysitter for a Day

by Lumiere_Noir



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: The LA Noire Boys as Children, The captains/bosses as parents, age-bent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiere_Noir/pseuds/Lumiere_Noir
Summary: Gordon Leary was hosting a birthday party for his son Stefan, who had just turned four, when all the other parents were called away into work. Apparently whatever was going on didn't include traffic, so he was stuck here to take care of them alone. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Archie Colmyer/Original Female Character(s), Gordon Leary/Original Female Character(s), James Donnelly/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Captain Babysitter for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first I am really writing a story like this. It's time-bent when considering the ages of the kids, so I guess age-bent. Stefan and Cole are 4, Roy and Rusty (Finn) are 5, Biggs is about 6, and Ralph is an innocent 3. Harry is also 5, but he isn't the one that Gordon has to worry about.
> 
> Also I don't know how to write in kid gibberish, so pretend like this is the Rugrats where only the toddlers can really understand what's going on... or don't. Just love the story for what it is.

When Gordon planned this party for his son's birthday, he figured that having six more children running around the yard wasn't going to be a big deal. That was when he thought that their parents would be around to help take care of any issues, even if they all had been drinking. That had all gone down hill about an hour into the party. His wife had just gone out to grab the birthday cake from the store, taking Jame's wife with her as she was the only other woman to have shown up. He couldn't quite deny her the girl time so he shrugged and they were off. All of his work friends, the father's of the children, were still there. The women chuckled as "surely seven men could take care of the kids for an hour." It was a little hectic as the boys were getting more rambunctious but they were fine for the first half hour. 

That is when the calls started coming in to the house. First, James got called away. Something was going down at work that called for the Homicide Captain's presence. Then Burglary, followed quickly by Administrative Vice's Lieutenant, and Patrol's Sergeant. It left Leary and McKelty to deal with the craziness of having seven boys running around the house and the yard, trying to make sure they were all happy and not trying to burn down the house until the phone rang again. Leary wouldn't know what to do if it was his turn to go in, not really wanting to leave McKelty alone in his home with seven children. While it wasn't that, it had been worse. It was the Arson Captain's turn to be called into work, leaving Leary alone. Gordon tried to remain calm as he seen off the last adult, hoping the women would be back soon with the cake. 

Gordon sighed as he ushered all the boy's out into the yard, figuring he would at least be able to have a drink and keep his eyes on all the kids since there were no walls to block his view. Stefan was having fun playing with Cole, the orphan boy his age that was his age, building a sand castle under the tree. Well it was more of a dirt castle, but Gordon didn't mind much as it wasn't anything that a little soap and water couldn't fix later. Roy was wandering around the yard looking at the fallen sticks, giving them good wacks against the ground. It was slightly worrisome, but the boy wasn't causing any harm so he let that be. Considering he had one three-year-old Ralph in his arms and a six year old Finn at his leg demanding more apple juice, he couldn't be too concerned as he was retrieving the children some juice boxes. Thankfully some of the oldest boy's, Harry and Hershel, were fairly calm. Herschel had taken to coloring in a notebook and Harry seemed to be cloud watching.

\--

_While Gordon was off retrieving juice boxes for the kids..._

"Bigger Cole! The castle needs to be bigger!" Stefan shouted. He wanted a big castle that they could play in. He could have a club house with all of his friends for his birthday, and Cole wasn't making it big enough. 

"I can't. It falls when I try." Cole was a little frustrated. He just couldn't make their castle any bigger. He was still happy though, it had been a while since he been with his friend and he enjoyed their time together. He abandoned trying to make the castle bigger and just started digging a trench around it. 

"What's that?" Stefan asked out of pure curiosity. It didn't look like Cole was trying to use the dirt to make it bigger like he wanted.

"It's a mote. All the pictures of them that Mr. Donnelly shows me do." Cole stated in a-matter-of-fact tone, if a little sad. He liked living with Mr. Donnelly, who took good care of him and all, but Finn didn't like him and he was lonely over there. Not like when he lived with Stefan and Mr. Leary. "I missed being here. Maybe I can stay again?"

Stefan completely forgot about the castle as he hugged Cole. He missed having Cole living at their house. "I missed you too. I want you to stay too! You are more fun than the baby my mommy is having. She said that all babies do is sleep and eat."

Cole nodded in agreement. "That's pretty much all that Ralphie did when I was staying with him." He looked down, kinda sad. "I liked being here and being you're brother."

"You are my brother, Cole! even if we live in different houses. The best brother, even before the one mommy is gonna give me." Stefan's excitable smile and attitude got Cole smiling again and they had just decided to play another round of tag.

The two of them were just getting up when Roy had smashed their dirt castle with the stick he finally decided on. 

"Hey! Why did you do that, Roy?!" Stefan was just a little mad and went to shove the bigger kid, but Roy didn't budge. In fact, he only smiled at the young birthday boy's attempts.

"It was lame that's why." Roy kicked the rest of Cole's hard work over before finding a place to sit down in the grass. As he sat though, he pulled the other two kids down by the arm to sit with him. 

"Why don't you play with the other big kids, Roy?" Cole didn't know Roy too well, but there was just something about the older kid that just rubbed him the wrong way. 

"Because they are lame, just like your castle. They are just making shapes out of nothing."

"We were going to play tag, come play with us." Stefan just wanted all of his friend's to have fun and be civil, even if Roy wasn't a good friend. 

Roy only shook his head. "Maybe later. You were talking about Cole coming back here, right? It's cute but it's not gonna happen." 

"You don't know that. Daddy misses Cole too. If I ask my momm-" Stefan was quickly cut off.

"My dad said that Cole was coming to our house to stay. Cole is gonna be my brother now." Roy looked over to the subject of their conversation, who just looked scared. "It will be great, Cole. We won't have to wait for lame birthday's to have play dates anymore."

"I- I don't wanna move again..." Cole sniffled. He wouldn't mind moving it he got to live with Stefan again, but he really didn't like getting passed around. He started sniffling and crying before deciding to just run off. 

Stefan was mad that his best friend was crying and he wasn't thinking as he went and shoved Roy, who finally fell over considering he wasn't expecting it. Roy finally got up too and started shoving back.

\--

Gordon still had not gotten a chance to go back outside or even get another sip of his drink. Once he gotten Ralphie and Finn juice boxes, another call had come in. Apparently his wife and Mrs. Donnelly had gotten into a car wreck. It wasn't their fault, but the car was totaled along with the cake. He had finally been able to tell his wife the situation, but insisted that she try and get another cake as telling the kids that there wouldn't be any would be sure to spell disaster. They were going to get a cab back to the store, then home. He figured it was gonna be another hour before the women came back. As soon as he got off the phone, he only had a couple of second's of relief before Ralphie's stomach determined that it didn't like the juice. 

Sighing, he went to go run the kid a small bath to clean him up, redressing him in some of Stefan's old clothes that fit fairly well and putting the gross ones in the sink to wash. He hadn't even had a chance to clean them up before Finn was back demanding for more juice. Quick and easy, he sent the kid off with another juice box and had just ushered him outside as Cole had come running in crying. He didn't even have a chance to look out to the rest of the children in the yard before having to put Ralphie down with the inside toys so he could pick up and soothe the crying child.

"Hey now," he paused for a second just to make sure his voice was quiet and and calm for the child, "Hey, there is no need to cry now kiddo. It's a party, we should be having fun." Gordon held Cole close in his arms, rubbing his back slightly before going to sit down on the couch. At least this way, he could keep an eye on at least two of them without breaking his back. Cole hadn't let up on his crying so it was time to bring out the big guns, so to speak. Gordon resorted to humming a soft melody that always got the kid to sleep back in the day when the boy had been staying with them. Finally the sobs and the tears slowed to a stop. "Can you tell me what's got you all upset now?" Cole nodded slightly in response and that brought a small smile of success to Gordon's face, which was the first time all afternoon. 

The smile that Gordon wore finally got Cole talking. "R-Roy said that I-I'm moving again. T-that I'm gonna g-go live with him. I d-don't wanna go again. I wanna stay here." He practically threw his face into Gordon's neck, which all but knocked the wind out of the man but Cole seemed fine so he let it slide. He just held him close and continued to rub his back. 

Gordon had no idea that James and his wife were looking to pass on Cole. The orphan boy already lived a sad story, his parents having perished in a firefight in their home some time ago. Cole's father had been LAPD and it had been decided back then that they couldn't just let the boy fall into the system since there was no other family. Gordon loved having him in their home, though his wife wasn't as pleased as he was. Now though, they were expecting another child and they really didn't have the resources to take care of two toddlers and a baby. James had been amazing and took him in. He knew Finn was no fan of having to share his things, but they all made due. He was racking his brain for a minute before it hit him. The Colmyer's couldn't have another kid for some reason or another. He didn't pay much attention to his wife about all that when it was brought up several weeks ago at dinner. Maybe that was it. 

In all, it probably would at least curb the little shit that was their son and his spoiled attitude. That and he doubted if any couple could deal with two Roy's in their household. It was probably for the best. But hell, all of this getting passed around was obviously taking it's toll on the small child. Gordon couldn't help but feel bad for the kid.

"I know, I wish you could stay here too. I'm sure it's hard trying to become a part of a new family all over again. We all love you, I promise." He paused, trying to figure out how to explain such a situation to a small child. "We love you so much that we want to make sure you are in the best possible place. It's hard because our lives change too." Gordon looked at the small child who was finally looking up at him. He was going to consider that a win for now, even if the kid wasn't smiling yet. "You and I can only hope that this one will be permanent, but I promise you are going to stay close to our family, okay?" He couldn't let his old partner down like that. Cole's dad had been one of his closest friends and now he only had the boy to remember him. He wasn't going to let that slip too far away.

Finally, the young boy nodded. There were just a couple more sniffles as he smiled up at the red-headed man before wrapping small arms around his neck. Finally, Gordon found a little bit of peace with the blonde orphan boy. Of course, however, that only lasted a couple of minutes before Harry came running inside to tell him that Roy was fighting his own son and Finn. He sighed, opting to take Cole to Stefan's room to keep calm and play a little while he took care of the boys outside.

\--

Gordon stormed outside with Harry on his heals like a beagle. He seen the fight going, Roy holding his own against both Finn and Stefan. It wasn't much of a real fight, more just shoving each other around, but he knew he couldn't let it go on. He let out a high pitched whistle as he ran over to pull Roy away from the other two. The whistle got his son and Finn to stop immediately, but Roy was still squirming in his arms for a couple of minutes. 

"This is unacceptable! I've invited you boy's here to have fun and you get in a fight with the birthday boy!" His tone was stern and gruff. He finally had enough. 

"Stefan started it!" Roy yelled, before being dropped on his bottom straight onto the ground.

"I don't care right now. You older boy's should have a little more sense than getting into a fight with each other." Well, that was probably untrue, as there was always a fight among grown ass adults that the LAPD had to break up. These young ones didn't need to know that though. "I can't send any of you all home yet considering you're parent's are still at work, so it looks like we are going to have some quiet time. None of you better move an inch until I come back out, got it." There was a resounding 'Yes Mr. Leary' as he took his son inside.

Gordon checked to make sure his son wasn't hurt too bad before he got down onto a knee to speak to him directly. "Is what Roy said true? Did you start the fight, Stef?"

The small birthday boy looked even smaller as he nodded. "I don't know why I did it, but he made Cole cry." Stefan let out a sniffle. He didn't like making his daddy angry, but someone had to stand up for his friend. "I'm sorry."

The older red-head sighed but smiled softly as he hugged his son. "It's alright. Just don't make a habit of it. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy," Stefan was a bit more cheerful as he hugged his father.

"Go to your room and calm down a little, okay?" He knew it sounded like a punishment, and the minute that Stefan thought it was will be one enough for the incident. He knew the two boys needed some time to play alone together though. He trusted them not to make a commotion so he went to pick up little Ralphie and his untouched, and now warm, beer before going back outside. He was greeted with peace and quiet, seeing the kids had actually listened to him.

"I'm going to talk to you're parents when they get back," Gordon's comment was directed towards Finn and Roy mainly, "for now though, _all_ of you are going to get some of the chalk in the box there and draw pictures for the birthday boy on the fence now." 

Gordon smiled in with a feeling of success as the boys did what they were told. He gave a piece of the chalk to Ralphie to draw too, but on the deck as he finally sat down with his beer. This was going to be one hell of a story to the others when they finally get back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This was new territory for me, writing children that is. As always, all comments, critiques, and reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
